User talk:Jose Batista
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Jose Batista! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 08:32, July 25, 2011 Story Sorry, our storylines won't be colliding. Here's a better idea: use some of the character I've made in your storyline. Long as you keep their personas and power intact, I'm fine with it. Just tell me what characters interest you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, a few things. First, with Richard, you'd have to ask Ash, another admin, as well-- since Richard belongs to both of us. Next is Sanjo and Raimo, Sanjo is my main character, my fav, the character I care about the most-- you get the point. How do you plan to use him. Raimo's power is vast, so I wonder how you plan to use him as well. Giotto, as long as you don't mess with his abilties, you can use him. I don't mind you using the Fiore Military. In regards to the Raiz shop, those characters are still a work in progress, so I'm sorry that their profiles aren't exactly developed. To be honest,. I've been very busy as of late and cannot edit much. What I really want to point out is that Sanjo, Lloyd, Giotto, and especially Raimo are extremely powerful. So I'm just curious with how you plan to use them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Jose (if I may call you that) ok, basically, you go on the "template" bar at the top of the screen when you're editing, go on "other template/magic word" option, and then click on the link that says Character Infobox, then you fill out all the details, and as for the image, type in the File:pic name.file format (jpg, png etc) and it should turn out something like this. of course with the other options also filled out, hope that helps![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) sure you can use him, just don't adjust or change any of his abilities or anything of the sort, thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, I was busy. That's interesting plot for your story. Alright, I see. That's alright, but make him a former General. Even though our universes are seperate, when each Commander became one stays the same. I see. People won't get confused, don't worry. Each user's storyline, unless it's an rp, is in its' own universe per se. So the events can be different. You can make him old friends with Sanjo, no problem. So he's gonna go investigate Richard first? Raimo called his fiance a burden? That seems out of character, but you can do that. Question: does he ever suspect Raimo? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You're missing my point, Raimo has always been how he is, he was never stricter. But I don't mind having him telling Etsu his fiancee is a burden. How far in the past? Raimo is 48, you know. And he started having kids before he was Supreme Commander and him and Ruzana were very young when Sanjo was born. I see, that's interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC)